Yellow
by drakloak
Summary: (Appmon Spoilers) Leviathan has been defeated once and for all, but a void was left behind in its place - a void once filled by a boy named Yuujin Oozora. Haru and the others work tirelessly to try to bring back their lost friend, but where do androids even go when they die? Yuujin wants to go back to apologize, but what could he even say to them to make things right again?


_"Yuujin...See? I knew it. The Yuujin I always knew was so kind. Leviathan kept saying that having a heart wasn't necessary...but you had one. You wouldn't have been able to do that if you didn't have a heart. Right, Yuujin? Yuujin!"_

_..._

_"If Leviathan's orders were what made you begin operating...then I'll order you, too!_

_"Yuujin! Keep being my friend like always!_

_"Keep being the kind Yuujin."_

_"...Meet me again one day in our world."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

And then, it went dark.

There was no light, there was no life, no sound - just the pixelated remains of a hero, a villain, a traitor, a friend.

* * *

Green eyes opened in a dark, dusty room. The figure looked down at its own arm, glowing a faint light yellow, as if the body was encapsulated by it. The figure took a small step forward, foot bumping into a small electronic toy. It lit up, beeping and flashing an egg-shaped screen at the shadowed figure.

"Ack!" the small, young voice let out a scream and fell backwards, startled. He propped himself upright and sighed. "Haru..." he whispered.

Visions of a world of destruction filled the small boy's mind. Buildings destroyed as far as the eye could see. People frantically running with their children, only to be viciously torn apart into bits of data. And the memory that haunted him the most was of the green-haired boy. His blue eyes shimmered with terror and denial.

_"Yuujin..."_

The ginger winced, curling his legs up to his chest. "Haru... I'm so sorry..." the young boy whimpered, sobbing into his own chest. "I'm so sorry..."

He aimlessly reached a hand forward, fiddling with a small toy truck that was laying on the ground beside him.

_Wait._

He pushed himself back up off the ground, looking around. "This is...this is the kindergarten. The old Appmon kindergarten. Where we found Bootmon. If I'm here, then...I can get back, I can get back to Haru, apologize to everyone..." He started wandering through the room before spotting the door and hurrying towards it. He sped up more and more, running as fast as he could until he reached the door. He opened the door and froze. On the other side was pitch darkness, even darker than the room he was already in. He stumbled back, frightened. "W-what's going on? Where am I? Where's the rest of the Dark Web?"

"You look pretty lost, little buddy. Anything I can help you with?"

Yuujin nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to look at the unfamiliar voice's source. For a brief second, Shutmon's form flashed in front of his eyes, and his eyes widened.

"...don't look at me like you just saw a ghost. Staring is rude, ya know."

Yuujin blinked and rubbed his eyes, the shape disintegrating into a distinctly different form. It was more humanoid in stature, cloaked in a rather fancy suit with a cloak over-top of it. A small pair of dragon-like wings sprout out of its back. Also, the gun hanging precariously at one side was rather nerve-wracking.

"S-sorry..." Yuujin stammered out, staring at the ground. "W-who...who are you?"

The monster blinked. "I'm Prince Astamon, of course. Ring any bells? Dang, you really must be lost after all. What kind of Digimon even are you?"

"I'm a human," Yuujin quickly retorted, before flinching. "...w-well, I thought I was. I'm actually a robot, or an artificial intelligence... But I'm from the human world. How do I get back there?" He blinked. "Wait...did you say a Digimon? Don't you mean an Appmon?"

Astamon clicked his tongue before raising an eyebrow at him. "Appmon? I see, so you're from the upstairs' sister network... You're on Yggsdrasil's server right now. More specifically, you're in the Dark Area. This is where Digimon go when they die."

Yuujin's eyes widened with horror, skin paling. "W-when they die? So I'm...dead?"

Astamon tilted his head back and forth in thought. "Well, sort of...Digimon can't really...die so to speak. I think even Appmon come through the Dark Area as well, but I've never met any. Normally, when a Digimon dies, or I suppose when any sort of Artificial Intelligence dies, they're judged by Anubimon. Anubimon determines whether they've been good enough to be reborn, or if their data is permanently corrupt and so they should be banished to this world forever. There are also Digimon like me, Anubimon of course, Lord Plutomon...oh and the Seven Demon Lords, but don't worry about them, they prefer terrorizing the good-doers. But Digimon like us can come and go as we please since we're strong enough to - and also not technically dead, or at least not anymore, but yeah. I guess you were sent here because you're an artificial intelligence?" He peered at Yuujin curiously, squinting at the small boy.

Yuujin retreated a bit into himself, intimidated by the large canine-like humanoid. "B-but if I'm here...does that mean that Anubimon determined I was bad?" His heart pounded in his chest, tears forming in the corners of his eyes again. "I-I did some really bad things...I hurt my friends, I almost destroyed the world, but there was this other artificial intelligence...i-it's the one that created me. It was called Leviathan. W-wait...if I'm here, wouldn't that mean it's still alive here too? It's the one who wanted to destroy the world! It...it took me over back in the world I'm from, and so I chose to destroy myself so it would be destroyed with me. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, do anything else wrong..." He covered his head. "Haru, I'm so sorry..."

"Hang on a minute, kiddo. Just because you're here doesn't mean you've been judged yet - we'd be able to find out by taking you to the barrier, but unfortunately we're smack dab in the middle of the Dark Area right now, so that'd take a while. And...even if you're not trapped here, it takes an incredible amount of power to re-emerge on the other side without help. Power that you don't have. Something that'd take a lot less power is talking to Anubimon and seeing what they think about you. But...here's the problem: When Digimon are reborn, they're reborn as Digitamas. Digitamas eventually turn into Digimon, but when they do, they don't retain any memories of their past life. What I don't know is how that effects general Artificial Intelligence...this is a first for me, honestly." Astamon scratched the back of his head.

"C-can I talk to Anubismon, then?" Yuujin asked anxiously, hands cupped together worriedly.

"Sure! ...If I can find them! I might need to ask for Lord Plutomon's help...but stuff gets pretty boring around here, so he probably won't mind helping out," Astamon mused aloud.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Yuujin replied shyly, shifting a bit. "I really want to get a message back to my friends, even if I can't go myself...I really want to tell them that I'm sorry for everything. B-but I don't want to inconvenience anyone else on my way... A-and what about Leviathan? If I'm here, he must be, too! I-I don't hear his voice anymore, but he might still be a part of me...I don't want him to be, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Nonsense." Astamon put a hand on Yuujin's head and gently ruffled his hair affectionately. Yuujin flinched at first, but then looked up at Astamon with wide, childlike eyes. Astamon smiled back. "It's not every day that we get to meet someone from the human world, let alone someone who knows about the Appmon. Not even the Seven Demon Lords bother with that side of the digital plane. I've always been an adventurer myself so I'm more than happy to help!" He winked reassuringly at Yuujin. "We'll get your message back to your friends somehow, and we'll make sure your world stays safe from that Leviathan guy, whatever his deal is. You should never give up on friendship - it's what's most important, especially in a backwards place like the Dark Area."

Yuujin managed a tiny smile, feeling a small flicker of hope for the first time in a long while.

"Now, tell me, who is this Leviathan character you keep mentioning? What did he do?"


End file.
